jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamestown (settlement)
'''Jamestown '''is a English settlement in the colony of Virginia. It is the main location of 'Jamestown' series. It is located on the east bank of James River. Jamestown serves as the capital of the colony of Virginia since 1616. Background The area was chartered in 1606, and the following year an expedition leaded by Captain John Smith sailed to Virginia to claim it as English territory. They Englishmen chose the location because it provided a secure, deep-water harbor that would be beneficial for trading. To keep their settlement save from Spanish explorers and to protect themselves from natives attacks, Jamestown was established by John Smith and the Virginia Company of London as "James Fort" on May 4, 1607. The settlement was built within the country of Tsenacommacah, which was ruled by the Powhatan Confederacy, a union of over 30 tribes. The closest tribe to the settlement was the Pamunkey[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamestown,_Virginia ''Jamestown in Wikipedia], who initially welcomed and provided food and support to the English colonists. However, around 1609/1610, the warfare between the two parts began, as well as a period of starvation and sickness. Many of the original colonists were upper-class Englishmen, and the colony lacked sufficient laborers and skilled farmers to survive, and, therefore, many died. The settlers planned to abandon Jamestown during the Spring of 1610, but more settlers arrived from England, bringing supplies and provisions, and eager to find wealth in Virginia. This new group of settlers was military men that carried harsh punishments for those who break the law. The purpose of Jamestown was to bring profit to the Virginia Company. The English sought to find gold, like the Spanish did in Central America. In spite of the natives informing such precious metals did not exist on their lands, several unsuccessful expeditions were made. To create wealth, the settlers tried a number of small industries, like glassmaking, wood production, pitch and tar, and potash manufacture. However, the only enterprise that proved successful was the plantation of tobacco, after 1613. Therefore, the settlers expanded the boundaries of Jamestown into Powhatan territory and more indentured servants came from England to Virginia to work on the tobacco plantations.A History of Jamestown Locations The Wharf Located by the river bank, it’s the harbor of Jamestown. Its deep waters allow the ships to dock, bringing people, goods, letters, etc. It’s the first location of Jamestown to be seen in the series, when Jocelyn Woodbryg, Alice Kett, Verity Bridges, Sir George Yeardley and Temperance Yeardley arrive to Virginia *It's where Alice meets Silas Sharrow for the first time.Episode 1.01. *It's where Alice questions James Read about Edgar Massinger's stolen musket in order to save Silas from hanging Episode 1.03 *It’s where Marshal Redwick and Secretary Farlow inform Edgar Massinger about their plans to bring Angolan slaves to Jamestown Episode 1.08 *During the presumed Spanish invasion, Pedro and Meredith Rutter watch the wharf at night fall Episode 2.06 *Jocelyn Castell visits James Read at the wharf to ask to him to serve as overseer in her new farm Episode 2.08 Assembley It’s where the law enforcement happens in Jamestown, where criminal accusations and sentences are dispatched in front of the Virginia Company representatives. It has one bell and it rings to call for the townsfolk to gather in the building when the governor wishes to make announcements. It’s also where the Assembly of Burgesses has its reunions. *It’s where Sir George Yeardley made his first speech Episode 1.01 *It’s where the price of tobacco was fixed Episode 1.08 *It’s where Governor Yeardley revealed to the Assembly of Burgesses of the existence of a Spanish spy in Jamestown Episode 2.01 *It’s where the Cruentation ritual on Samuel Castell’s corpse took place and when Edgar Massinger confesses to have murdered the recorder Episode 2.06 Garrison It’s the prison of Jamestown, where culprits are kept for interrogation or until their trial or execution. It has one cell. *It’s where Silas Sharrow translated Chacrow for Sir George Yeardley Episode 1.03 *It’s where Silas shared a cell with Charrow Episode 1.03 *It’s where Marshal Redwick exchange Nathan Bailey’s freedom for a uprising against the governor Episode 1.05 *It’s where Sir George Yeardley questioned and accused Edgar Massinger of murdering Samuel Castell and being a Spanish spy Episode 2.06 Church It’s where the religious services – mass, weddings, christenings, funerals, etc. – of Jamestown are performed. It’s pledged to the Anglican Church of England. All townsfolk is expected to attend church, otherwise they will bring suspicious of heresy and blasphemy upon them. *It's where Jocelyn and Samuel Castell Episode 1.01 and Alice and Silas Sharrow Episode 1.04 were married *It's where Verity Rutter was trialed for witchcraft Episode 1.02 *It’s where Nicholas Farlow reveals to Christopher Priestley his mother’s story while accusing him of having an affair with Jocelyn Episode 1.05 *It's where Samuel Castell Episode 2.01 and Corinna's Episode 2.04 corpses stayed over night before their funerals Blacksmith Shop It’s the workplace of James Read. It’s where he receives commissions and works. It is located in a very central spot within Jamestown, and, therefore, he can see everything that’s happening around the settlement. The shop also serves as a place of reunion of sorts, since his friend often visit him there. It’s where most of James’ scenes take place in the series. *It’s where James Read reveals his intentions of marrying Alice Kett Episode 1.02 *It’s where James Read fights Silas Sharrow because of Alice and for his accusations of Silas murdering his eldest brother, Henry Episode 1.02 *It’s where James fights Sir George Yeardley, which causes him to later be sentence to the gallows Episode 1.04 *It’s where Jocelyn and James Read kiss for the first time Episode 2.02 Tavern It's the workplace and residence of Verity and Meredith Rutter. It locates near to the blacksmith shop. A place of reunion and mostly to sell drink, it also houses other illegal activities, such as gamble. Verity often sings to her customers there. It’s mostly frequented by men. *It's where Alice and Silas Sharrow's wedding celebration took place Episode 1.04 *It’s where Jocelyn Castell and Mercy sought refugee from Temperance Yeardley, and, later, where they both are temporarily housed, after being kicked out of the recorder’s house due to Samuel’s death *It’s where Meredith stroke a bargain with Morrow and Carrow to buy their stolen cargo and later blackmailed into buying more Episode 2.02 *It's where Alice tells James Read about Silas' dealings with Chacrow Episode 2.02 Apothecary It's the workplace and residence of Christopher Priestley. It’s where the doctor stores his instruments, medicines and books, but it also contains several exotic curiosities, such as human skulls and taxidermy animals. It’s where the townsfolk seek for diagnosis, prescriptions and treatments for its afflictions. It's where most of Christopher scenes takes place. *It's where Jocelyn Castell steals the belladonna Episode 1.02 *It's where Jocelyn Castell reveals her past to Christopher Episode 1.05 *It's where Simeon Peck's alchemist experiment takes place Episode 2.05 Storehouse It's the barn of Jamestonw. It’s the place where the goods, food and provisions of the settlement are kept. *It’s the place where Jocelyn and James Read have their sexual encounters in secret Episode 2.04 Episode 2.07. *Marshal Redwick, Mercy and Verity Rutter find Jocelyn asleep at the storehouse in the morning after her first rendezvous with James Episode 2.04 The Governor’s house It's the official residence for the governor of Virginia. Currently is the residence of Sir George Yeardley and Temperance Yeardley. *It’s where Alice Sharrow reveals Jocelyn’s past to Temperance Episode 1.08 *It’s where Yeardley blackmails Redwick and Farlow into becoming his servants Episode 1.08 *It's where Henry Sharrow delivers Pedro and Maria in chains Episode 2.07 The Recorder’s house It's the official residence for the recorder of the Virginia Company. It’s inner walls are painted in white. It has one writing desk, one fireplace, one dining table and is decorated with expensive furniture. It has one master bedroom and one smaller for the maid. Currently is the residence of Jocelyn Castell and Mercy. *It’s where Jocelyn Castell does most of her scheming *It's where Mercy discovers the Catholic totens among Samuel's belongings Episode 2.01 The Secretary’s house It's the official residence for the secretary of the Virginia Company. It’s inner walls are painted in green. It has one writing desk, one fireplace, one dining table and is decorated with expensive furniture. The amount of bedrooms is unknown, but a servant lives with Farlow. Currently is the residence of Nicholas Farlow. *It’s where Farlow and Redwick made most of their plans against the governor *It’s where Samuel Castell caught Farlow writing a secretive letter Episode 1.04 *It’s where Farlow revealed to Thomas Redwick his enormous debts Episode 2.02 *It’s where Farlow and Simeon Peck dinner took place Episode 2.05 *It’s where Jocelyn Castell found Farlow weeping on the floor Episode 2.05 The Marshal’s house It's the official residence for Marshal of Jamestown. Currently is the residence of Thomas Redwick. *It's where Reverend Whitaker accuses Verity Rutter of witchcraf Episode 1.02 Cemetery Located outside the town’s walls, it’s where the dead of Jamestown are buried. *It's where Sir George Yeardley searched for the Portuguese gold map, in Lord De La Waar's grave Episode 1.04 *It's where Nathan Bailey Episode 1.06 and Samuel Castell Episode 2.01 were buried *It's where Pedro and Meredith Rutter saw Samuel's corpse walking among the graves Episode 2.06 Gallows Main article: Gallows Residents Current *Jocelyn Castell *Verity Rutter *James Read *Sir George Yeardley *Temperance Yeardley *Thomas Redwick *Meredith Rutter *Christopher Priestley *Mercy Former *Alice Sharrow (returned to England) *Pepper Sharrow (lives at the Sharrow Hundred) *Henry Sharrow (lives at his own farm) *Winganuske (lives in Henry's farm) *Silas Sharrow (lives at the Sharrow Hundred) *Samuel Castell (deceased) *Edgar Massinger (deceased) *Reverend Whitaker (returned to England) *Nathan Bailey (deceased) *Davie McDurran (deserted to the Appamattuck village) *Donovan Hamble (deceased) *Nicholas Farlow (deceased) References Category:Locations